In many household chores and industrial activities, it is necessary for people to expose their skin, and especially their hands, to hostile environments wherein the skin or hands may become soiled, stained or injured by reason of chemical reactions or the like. For many years, people have searched for methods or means to protect exposed skin, especially hands, from such unpleasant or dangerous conditions. Rubber or plastic gloves have been proposed to overcome such hazards. However, many gloves are bulky and clumsy and interfere significantly with the wearer's sense of touch. Various lotions or hand creams have been proposed heretofore. However, these have usually been designed for highly specific protection and have failed to provide broad protection, as may be needed where the identity of the hostile substance is unknown. In other words, none of the prior art protective lotions etc. have provided protection for a broad range of potential hazards.
In contrast, the instant invention proposes a lotion or mousse containing a protective wax and suitable wetting and emulsifying agents, together with a moisture barrier agent and suitable antiseptics, astringents, anti-bacterial agents and emollients to form a thin protective coating over the treated area which will provide protection against a wide range of hostile or hazardous substances.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention however, the following U.S. patents were considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 2,310,889 Becker 9 February 1943 4,255,500 Gould 10 March 1981 4,305,936 Klein 15 December 1981 4,389,418 Burton 21 June 1981 4,463,156 McGary et al 31 July 1984 4,507,279 Okuyama et al 26 March 1985 4,548,810 Zofchak 22 October 1985 ______________________________________
Each of the above patents discloses a formulation for a protective lotion or cream which is directed at providing protection against a specific type of hazard. However, none of the references suggests a product which provides protection against a wide range of hostile or hazardous substances.